My guess on Citrus chapter 11
by LittleElisa
Summary: a brief one shot on what I think will happen in chapter 11


**^_^" I couldn't wait to put it down… It's just a brief one-shot.**

Noises and loud voices were heard outside the door.  
"I don't care if she's busy. It's an urgent family matter, I need to talk to her!"  
Yuzu's voice.

Mei left her paperwork and went to see what was happening.  
Another girl was trying to calm the blonde.  
"I know but, Oh, president! I tried to calm her down…"  
Mei looked at Yuzu's angry expression and, without averting her eyes, asked the other girl to leave them.  
"Come in…" she said then to Yuzu, while making space in the doorway.

Yuzu didn't even wait for her to lock the door and shouted.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE!?".  
Mei froze and gaped at her. Then, trying to keep a calm voice she said,

"Yuzu, there are other people here…"  
The blonde didn't falter. "I DON'T CARE!"  
Mei breathed out, while going to sit at her desk.

"Momokino-san, Ayanami-san, could you please leave us?"

The bespectacled girl grabbed the paper she was working on and quickly walked out of the office with a brief bow to Mei while going out.  
Himeko was fixing her furious gaze on Yuzu. "MeiMei how can you allow this delinquent to talk to you that way!?"  
Mei looked at her. "Let me handle thi…" But Himeko interrupted her,  
"She's just a hindrance. You should cut all…"  
Mei blocked her, this time in a louder voice, "Hime - out - now!"  
The curly haired girl unwillingly headed at the exit.

But before she could walk out Mei added, "lock with your key!"  
Himeko gritted her teeth, what could be so serious to leave them locked alone into the presidency office?  
Mei exhaled again and looked at Yuzu fixed gaze on her.  
She was stiff as a board, clearly furious, clenching something in her hand.  
Mei started asking, "what happ…"  
Yuzu stretched her arm out, "What is this!?"  
In her hand, an open cellphone. Showing a picture of Mei kissing a pink haired girl who couldn't be other than Matsuri.  
Mei went wide eyed, then gritted her teeth. She had been framed.  
Yuzu's face twitched. "You like to mess with others, don't you… You messed with me, and now you're trying to mess with her, too?" her voice cracking.  
Mei looked straight in her eyes. She didn't know what to say at first. Then she spoke in a sad tone, knowing she wouldn't believe her. "She's not how you think she is…"  
Yuzu chuckled bitterly, "she's just 14!"  
Mei stood up suddenly, "AND SHE KISSED YOU!"  
Yuzu gawked and looked at her in a sudden shame.  
Mei resumed, "I saw you… 'making up for the interruption last time'. Are you seeing each other, that's why you're here? To tell me to buzz off!?"  
Yuzu staggered, taking a step back, while Mei walked towards her.  
"It's… It's not like that" some more steps back and Yuzu hit a shelf with her shoe, finding herself cornered.  
Mei had gotten close, her hands twitching.  
"Then how is it… What's she to you?"  
Yuzu blabbered breathing superficially, in fear. "She's… She's…"  
Mei shouted "WHAT IS SHE TO YOU!?" hitting the books on the shelf, her left arm stretched just beside Yuzu's face.

Her dark angry eyes were staring into Yuzu's.  
The blonde gulped. "Just my… Little sister"  
Mei made a wry, bitter smile. "So that's what sisters do…"

Yuzu had a flashback of Mei hugging her suddenly and kissing her on the neck, her empty voice saying 'for sisters… this is just normal, right?'

Mei broke her train of thoughts, grabbing her face to make her look into her eyes.  
She pronounced the words, "I am your little sister," and she crushed her lips onto hers, pressing her against the shelf. It hurt.  
Yuzu tried to push her away but Mei didn't falter.  
She kept pressing her lips on hers and all of her body was keeping her stuck.

Mei started ruffling with her skirt. When she reached for her panties Yuzu gasped and that allowed Mei to dart her tongue into her mouth. She kissed her hard and Yuzu stopped resisting. She went limp for some seconds.

Then Yuzu's fingers slowly reached for Mei's cheek and the brunette stiffed, easing a litle her pressure onto her. When Yuzu kissed her, nipping at her lips, Mei realized she was crying.

Yuzu's voice was a broken whisper, her lower lip trembling. "This time too, what does it mean… I don't understand at all."  
Mei made a step back, a troubled expression on her face.  
She turned away from Yuzu who was drying her tears, still sobbing a little.  
"You should stay away from me… Just… Stay away."  
Yuzu walked to the door and knocked for Himeko to open from outside.

The curly haired girl was shoved away from the doorway by the blonde. But this time she didn't rebuke, instead she followed with her eyes the crying Yuzu walking hastily away.  
She peered into the office, "MeiMei, everything all right?"

Mei was standing, giving her back to her, palms resting on the desk. "I'm ok…"  
Himeko started asking "if you need someth…"  
Mei interrupted her, turning to look at her.  
"I'M OK! I just… Need to be alone."  
Himeko looked at her crying face and went out, closing the door behind her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - — - - - - - - - - - - - -

**T_T It's so sad,**

**but I think this is more or less what's going to happen.**


End file.
